


Nova Occasio

by JenJo



Series: Kisses from Cupid [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kisses from Cupid, M/M, Nonbinary Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Clint's stuck on a date. A terrible, no good, very bad date.Luckily, he has a guardian angel watching over him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses from Cupid.  
> Day 2:  
> Blind date goes bad for person A, person B to the rescue
> 
> This one takes place about two months after the first

_ This is ridiculous,  _ Clint thought as he watched his date just. Keep. Talking. 

The guy just wouldn’t shut up. Talking about anything and everything, it seemed. 

_ What did I do to deserve this? Oh, that’s right. I signed up for blind dating. _

_ Well that was a stupid decision. _

Clint looked back at his date, who was still talking. 

_ Has he not noticed that I can’t hear him? _

Because as if signing up for this monstrosity could be the worst of it, it got worse. They were in a crowded bar, complete with loud music.

The “date” wasn’t even  _ trying  _ to be heard; just talking away, not even leaning closer. 

Plus, he kept taking drinks from his beer while talking. 

Clint just nodded at ( _ hopefully _ ) appropriate times, which seemed to placate the other man. This had gone for…  _ oh, an hour. Wow. This guy just has no clue. _

“Clint! I’m so glad I found you!”

Suddenly, Clint’s luck looked up. He looked up, seeing… 

“ _ Bucky?”  _ Clint was shocked, to say the least.  _ I haven’t seen Bucky in over two months, not since that night. Early morning. Whatever. _

“You know them?” his date asked, frowning at Bucky.

Bucky waved a hand, ignoring the date and focusing on Clint. “Clint, you have to come with me. It’s Lucky.”

Clint was standing up without a second thought. “Is he alright?”

Bucky looked grim. “Just come with me.”

Clint offered his “date” a smile. “Sorry.” He didn’t take a second glance as he rushed out of the bar with Bucky, Bucky holding Clint’s hand.

Once outside, Buck pulled Clint for a block, before turning to Clint with a smile. “Hey.”

“What happened to Lucky?”

Bucky squeezed Clint’s hand, before letting go. “Sorry for worrying you. Nothing’s wrong with Lucky.”

“Huh?”

“You, ah,” Bucky rubbed the back of their neck, looking sheepish. “You looked miserable, so I got you out of there?”

“Oh.”

“I hope that was okay!” Bucky scrambled, looking worried.

Clint shook his head. “No. I mean, yes! Yes, it was okay. The guy talked for an hour, and I couldn’t hear a  _ word _ ! I was thinking of trying to get a message out when you came by. What’s it been, two months?”

“Yeah…” Bucky gestured to Clint. “You’re looking good.”

“Yeah, you too.” Clint groaned internally.  _ Yeah, you too? Really? _

Bucky laughed, pointing up the road. “So, I figure I owe you a cup of coffee.”

“You don't owe me anything.”

Bucky gave Clint a look over their shoulder, before beginning to walk down the road. Clint couldn’t be sure, but he thought he heard Bucky mutter “you have no idea.”

 

~

 

“I’m just saying, you don’t owe me a cup of coffee.”

“Barton, just accept the damn-” Bucky cut himself off when they opened the door to their apartment, also freezing. Clint just managed to stop himself from bumping into Bucky’s back.

_ Who are you kidding Barton, you  _ totally  _ bumped into Bucky’s back. _

“Well, this is awkward,” Bucky said, walking into their apartment and closing the door behind Clint. “What are you doing here?”

Clint followed Bucky into the main room, where a woman stood, holding a baby. She gave Bucky an unimpressed look. “That is a terrible way to greet your sister.”

“When my sister shows up in my apartment,  _ while I’m not in it _ , I get suspicious.”

“Steve let me in.”

“Of course he did. Where is he now?”

“Went to get some food for dinner. Didn’t realise you had company.”

Both the woman and Bucky turned to look at Clint, who had been watching the exchange with an almost nostalgic expression. He quickly shook it off, instead turning to the woman with a smile. “Clint Barton, nice to meet you.”

“Ah, the infamous Clint. Becca, I’d offer you a hand, but Charlie just got to sleep.”

“Infamous?” Clint echoed, turning to Bucky.

Bucky was giving Becca what could only be described as a warning glare. “Becca…”

“What? Steve and I were talking.”

“That has never ended well in the history of ever.”

Becca looked at Clint with a long suffering expression. “Is Bucky like this with you?”

Clint decided to go for honesty, shrugging at Becca’s question. “I wouldn’t know. This is the second time I’ve seen Bucky.”

“Second? The way Steve tells it, it seemed like a more…”

Bucky crossed their arms over their chest, raising an eyebrow at Becca. “Like a  _ what _ ?”

Whatever Becca’s reply was going to be was interrupted by the door opening.

“Oh hey Buck, didn’t expect… who are you?”

Clint came over to help with the bags. “Clint.”

“ _ The  _ Clint?”

Even Clint could hear Bucky’s face palm and matching groan. 

“Damn it!” 

“So I’m Steve,” Steve said, leading Clint to the kitchen as Bucky collapsed onto a couch, Becca laughing as she sat across from Bucky. “Bucky’s room mate. Don’t mind us; just the way that Bucky won’t stop talking about you, made some assumptions.”

“Uh…” Clint stalled by taking his time to put the bags onto the countertop. “I don’t know how to respond to this?”

“How about you stay for dinner,” Steve looked to the lounge area, raising his voice. “If that’s alright with you?”

Bucky’s response was a raised arm, middle finger extended.

“Sounds like you’re staying for dinner, if you want.”

Clint looked to Bucky, who had sat up on the couch and was looking at Clint, expression unreadable. “Only if you want to, don’t feel obliged or anything.”

As Bucky spoke, Clint identified the expression as hopeful;  _ Bucky wants me to stay, but doesn’t want me to say no. _

Clint smiled at Bucky. “I’d love to stay.”

The way Bucky’s face changed, from guarded to absolutely  _ beaming _ , made Clint smile in return. 

_ I love that face. _

_ Wait. _

Before Clint could examine his thoughts too much, a hand clapped his shoulder, Steve appearing beside him. “Okay, three for dinner. Take a seat Clint.”

“You don’t need any help?”

Steve shook his head, pushing Clint towards the couch. “Nah, all good.”

“Three? You not staying for dinner?” Bucky asked, looking to Becca. 

Becca shook her head. “No, just a brief stop over.”

Clint took a seat next to Bucky, who straightened up on the couch, smiling nervously at Clint. “So, I did not expect to have so many people here. Sorry.”

Clint waved it off. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Speaking of,” Bucky turned to Becca. “Why are you here? You never answered.”

“I was passing by, and thought you might like to meet Charlie.” Becca looked down at her child, still sound asleep. She then looked up at Bucky. “Plus, I miss you.”

Bucky looked down at the couch, picking at a thread. “I wanted to come and see you, I did.”

“Don’t have to explain it to me. Really. Would you like to meet Charlie?”

Bucky nodded; Becca stood up, coming to stand in front of Bucky. She lowered Charlie into Bucky’s arm, all the while Charlie remained asleep.

“You’re a natural.”

Bucky gave Becca a smile. “Had some practice with you.”

“You were what, seven?”

“Your point?”

Becca shook her head, pointing to the kitchen. “I’m going to go talk with Steve. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Bucky glared at Becca as she left, before focusing back on Charlie.

Clint didn’t want to ruin the moment, but he did feel a bit awkward. “So do you want me to leave?”

Bucky looked up at Clint, shaking their head. “No.”

“No?”

Bucky smiled, looking back at Charlie. “Please stay. Just, this  _ is  _ the first time I’m meeting Charlie. But I do want you to stay for dinner. Please?”

Bucky looked back up at the end, staring straight into Clint’s soul. 

_ Maybe  _ not  _ soul. That’s a bit dramatic of you Barton. _

Clint smiled at Bucky. “Sure thing. I'm not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
